


Price

by Mighty_Penguin_96



Series: One Word Prompts [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Cuban/Italian Veronica, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Penguin_96/pseuds/Mighty_Penguin_96
Summary: Veronica goes out on a shopping trip with the Heathers. Fluffy mess





	Price

**Author's Note:**

> fluuuuuuffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff thank god  
> written 5/4

"Conejita, I can't let you by this for me! It's $170!" Veronica looked at the outfit in question like it personally offender her.

Mac snorted. "I have enough money to buy ten of them and your family, Veronica."

"How will I pay you back, though? I couldn't buy this if I tried!"

Mac sighed. "Heather!"

Both Heathers popped their heads out o the isles they were in.

"Veronica won't let me pay for this really cute outfit. Split the cost with me so she doesn't have an aneurysm?"

Duke snorted and rolled her eyes. "Pillowcase."

"Sure, Mac, how much?" Chandler pulled out her wallet and grabbed a hundred dollar bill. Veronicaa made a choking noise.

"Oh, it's only $170. 50, 55 each or so?"

"Only?!" Veronica sat down, her face red. "Che cazzo..." she mumbled.

"Fuck, is she actually having an aneurysm?" Duke asked, walking up to her. 

"No," Veronica said, holding her head. "Troppo, troppo caro!"

"Veronica, we can't understand you."

Veronica blinked up at her. "Perche no? Quale lingua-" She caught herself. "Apologies. It's too expensive, though, please don't buy it."

Chandler snorted. "I have enough money to buy an island, Ronnie. It's not that bad."

Duke put a hand on her shoulder. "Sawyer, take a breath. How about you let us all buy it, and then you can buy us dinner?"

Veronica looked at her. "Even you?"

Duke sighed and nodded. 

Mac hugged her. "The price isn't even that bad, considering it's on sale!"

Veronica clutched her heart and looked at the ceiling. "Dio mio..."


End file.
